The present disclosure relates to a method of managing and updating two different versions of software, and more particularly, to an integrated management and update method of software including integrating software of a DC-DC converter and a battery management system (BMS) installed in residential Energy Storage System (ESS) to generate and manage one integrated management package, and sequentially executing a software update procedure of the DC-DC converter and the BMS in the integrated management package.
An Energy Storage System (ESS) is a device for storing the generated electricity in a storage device such as a battery and supplying it when power is needed to improve the efficiency of power use.
The ESS stores electricity generated from renewable energy such as sunlight, wind power, and the like, or stores electricity received from a power plant in a lithium ion battery, and after storing power at nighttime when power consumption is low, allows a user to use the stored power during the day when power consumption is relatively high.
Because of this, electricity consumption can be saved and it plays an important role by saving electric bills and ensuring stable power supply in case of emergency.
The ESS includes hardware such a plurality of battery cells, a BMS for controlling the battery cells, and a DC-DC converter for transforming inputted DC voltage. Such hardware is operated under the control of software.
In such a way, software that controls operations of main devices such as a DC-DC converter, a BMS, etc. constituting the ESS is operated separately.